Steves Protege
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Today was the day that Danny Williams was goign to die and surprisingly enough it would not be at the hands of Steve McGarretts driving, but in fact Kono Kalakaua.


Steve's protege

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're gonna die!" Danny shrieked as Konos car slid around the corner "Where in the hell did you learn to drive?" Danny winced as he was slammed to the side as she took another corner at 75 mph.

"originally in Drivers Ed. in high school, but Steve taught me in pursuit driving, and I just like that way better" Kono grinned as she swerved around another vehicle.

"of course you do! Your just like Steve. Insane!" Danny yelled as he tightened his seatbelt and Kono laughed. She was becoming more like Steve everyday, last week she filled out a requisition form for a grenade launcher then she had used a flash grenade to subdue Danny and Chin in the paintball range, it was supposed to be fun and it was for her and Steve but had only resulted in a headache for Danny and Chin. His stomach lurched as she slammed the brakes, spun the wheel then floored it to get around a traffic jam. Danny seriously needed to talk to Steve and find out who gave him a license and who gave one to Kono for that matter.

They were currently pursuing a suspect in a murder case that had landed on the teams desk 2 days ago. Steve was sick with the flu and after much persuasion from Danny, he took the time off to recover, so for now Danny was stuck with Kono, who wasn't much better than Steve. The suspect had been involved in an brawl with the victim the night before he'd been murdered and so as of now was their #1 interest. When they had raided the house earlier, he had taken off out of the back door and hijacked a car and now they were in a high speed chase, with Kono giving the words "high speed" new meaning.

Danny picked up the transmitter from the police radio that Kono had installed in her car. "This is Detective Williams and Officer Kalakaua, Five-0. We are in pursuit of a suspect in a murder investigation. Green Honda civic, 1 occupant. Request immediate back-up. We are headed north on Wahalia Blvd. Request immediate back-up and spike strips."

"Copy that, Detective Williams. Spike strips are in place on all possible routes." a male voice crackle over the radio.

They screeched around another corner and Kono slammed the brakes right before Danny saw their suspect drive right over the spike strip and all his tires blow out. The car screeched to a stop and HPD officers swarmed the car, yanked the guy out and cuffed him. Danny on the other hand, stumbled out of Konos car and threw up on the sidewalk.

"Holy hell Kono! Steve's driving never makes me throw up, damn close but not as bad as yours." Danny ranted as he and Kono walked over and yanked their suspect up and shoved him into a police cruiser that drove him to HQ and deposited him in the interrogation room.

3 hours later, Chin and Kono were walking their murderer into HPD booking and then they headed to a bar for a couple of beers. After 4 beers and a shot, Chin dumped Kono in his car and drove her home while Danny headed home to a waiting Steve.

"So how was it today without me?" Steve asked as Danny walked in and threw his keys on the table by the door.

"Horrible. Absolutely horrible." Danny leaned down and kissed Steve's forehead since he was still sick "You and me need to have a long talk about Kono and what you are teaching her as your protege"

"Why? Would it have made me proud to watch?" Steve asked smirking

"Probably! Her driving is horrendous, Steven. And I blame it on you, its so bad, worse than yours even, that I threw up" Danny said, waving his hands in the air, his voice getting increasingly louder.

After Steve was done laughing and coughing, he grabbed Danny's hands and yanked him down onto the couch. Steve leaned over and kissed Danny, then settled his head on Danny's shoulder "I'll talk to her. See if I can get her to tune it down just a little tiny bit. Wouldn't want her to think Im don't like the work she does" Steve said as picked up the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Thanks babe, but I don't know if that's gonna help her now. She's crazy!" Danny said, hands trailing through Steve's hair.

Steve just shrugged and finally landed on a channel and read the info bar at the bottom "Cops: high speed chases! Perfect!" he yelled then laughed as he felt Danny get up and run upstairs.


End file.
